But I'm Still Here!
by AlyRoza
Summary: "New things are happening at Hogwarts, it's transforming. Into a monster… No! Something more than that. Something that can change the way people think of it. You know the cliche', everyone is minding their own business then… BAM! Someone is screaming. Yeah. I think that's happening." What Lily and Roxanne overhears- it's something you won't believe...


**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

* * *

Lily entered the great hall with the other first years, scanning the huge room. Their! She spotted Albus at the Ravenclaw table, talking to Rose and Scorpios about what she thought, the adventures they'd have this year. From the corner of her eye, she could see James trying to get her attention, waving his hands up in the air. When Lily finally looked over to him, he put his thumbs up. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room, holding the sorting hat.

"Hello, first years, welcome to Hogwarts!" The room irrupted in loud claps and cheers. "Just before we get started, I'm Professor McGonagall, the Head Mistress of Hogwarts. Hogwarts will teach you incredible things, and you will share a journey with your peers. Enjoy it while it lasts!" Lily's heart was pounding. She saw Hugo wave at her from the Hufflepuff table.

"Line up! Line up, first years!" Neville Longbottom called. "Hello, Lily, How are you today?"

"I'm great, I think. Exited? Yeah. How about you?" Lily choked. She was excited, but yet, incredibly nervous. Professor Longbottom chuckled.

"It'll be fine! Line up first years, Line up!" Lily lined up behind a boy with dark brown hair, ruffled to the extreme. His fists were clenched. The hat slowly blinked as it looked around the room. And it sang an anew song.

" _Oh, I know that I'm not the prettiest, But I can't wait to see, If anybody else, Knows a smarter hat then me! You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap em' all. I can see everything in that brain of yours, There's nothing I can't see, So try me on and I'll tell you, Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry, Set Gryffindor apart; Maybe even Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuff's are true, And unafraid to toil; Or yet wise old Ravenclaw, If you've got a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always be their kind; Or perhaps Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means, To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (even though I have none) For I'm the thinking cap!_ "

The hall burst in applause, as the hat had finished its song. It bowed slowly then what Lily thought nodded its head in approval.

"When I call your name, you will put the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and get sorted into your house!" Professor Longbottom called. One by one, he called a new student, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat would choose their, what Lily might call 'fate'.

"Potter, Lily." Neville called. Lily heard the Potter's and Weasley's cheer with excitement as she let The Sorting Hat decide her fate.

"You are very smart young one, very smart. Very brave and ambitious too. Very cunning and loyal. Hmm. But yet, maybe, you'd belong... hmmm. I shall tell McGonagall about my discovery. But for now, I think it is fairly obvious... GRYFFINDOR!" Lily rapidly took of the sorting hat and ran to her new table.

When Lily sat down, it was completely obvious to James something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Lil's?" He asked, not really caring as much as Albus would.

"Nothing." She said a bit to quickly.

"If you say so." James had a bit to much trouble when he asked what was wrong more than 3 times. He somehow stopped the habit. But Lily had that habit to. James went back to his spot on the table, and what Lily most feared happened. Everyone ignored her.

Lily wanted to write to her parents, but she knew that it was a bit to soon. She had been alone all day, until night. Roxanne was a year older than Lily, but she was still entertainment.

"Last year, this guy, he didn't really understand I don't give candy because I'm nice. Everyone knows that. Right? I gave him a Puking Pastille, and he didn't stop vomiting for three days! Amazing. When Professor McGonagall was going to give me a detention, I said, 'But as lovely daughter, I need to promote my dad's candy store.' then she said, 'they're popular already.' and I said, 'but everything can get better.' Then she gave me a weeks detention. What a party pooper." Roxanne talked a lot. Like, a lot, a lot.

"Was it fun?" Lily gushed sarcastically.

"Yeah, totally." The girls both laughed, loudly, then was shooshed by the other girls in their cabin, they both his under their bed sheets when Neville came shooshing at their door. Roxanne said to Lily, there were bit more Gryffindor girl's then expected last year, so Roxy had to sleep all alone in a other cabin then them. She didn't make much friends, either, so all she had was her weekly pack of candy.

"I can ask dad to send you a pack, too." Roxy offered.

"Na, I'd rather just watch you." Both girls fell asleep probably half an hour after the other girls. Lily woke up to the sound of stomps and voices.

Today was going to be a first day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. And what Lily didn't know was, it was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

 **A.N This was Lily's P.O.V, next will be Roxanne's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy! BYE!**


End file.
